The Rose Will Wilt
by adricbecauseadric
Summary: 'Demons run when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies When a good man goes to war The Rose will wilt and the Wolf will howl When a good man goes to war.' Many things happen when a good man goes to war, and many things return. Rose has her own TARDIS and has found her way back to her universe. Oh, and she punches Jack in the face.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Doctor Who story, so go easy on me. Geez, I'm really letting out my inner depression with this one. Anyways, Rose has a TARDIS. And she can't die. You'll figure it out later.**

Rose Tyler could not die. At this moment, Rose Tyler would give anything to change that. Her husband, John Henry Smith, was lying on an alien planet, dying.

_They had used the TARDIS._

He had left to save them from themselves, a war tearing the planet apart.

But not all had been welcome to his help.

_The man raised his gun and aimed it at John Henry Smith as he spoke. _

His words could halt planets, freeze time in its steps, and defeat aliens. Those words were magic.

_The man checked his aim._

The peace was overtaking the crowd. They had forgotten the cause of the war.

The man pulled back the gun's trigger.

The weapons were dropped. The rebuilding began. Rose Tyler-Smith watched as her husband began peace.

_Rose Tyler-Smith watched as her husband died._

****^**** *linebreak*

It wasn't dramatic. He just dropped suddenly. Blood pouring from the back of his head.

Rose Tyler-Smith screamed. The crowd froze before beginning the search.

_The search for the murderer of peace._

****^**** *linebreak*

Rose Tyler-Smith stopped screaming eventually and went on the platform John Henry Smith had stood on. She knelt next to the body and clutched his hand and began sobbing.

"No, John, god no, you promised. You promised. We're supposed to travel together forever. You can't die. You're not allowed to die. John, you're always full of tricks. Please John, I need one more trick. Come back to life. Please John, come back to life. Come back to me. John, don't leave me. Don't leave me, John. Please don't. Please John, don't leave me alone."

Rose Tyler-Smith collapsed next to her dead husband and began sobbing. She clutched at his hand and wouldn't let go.

"Please, John," she whimpered. "Please come back to me. John, you promised."

****^**** *linebreak*

Time passed. The aliens came back to the site, holding the murderer by his arms. They watched the young girl clutching the dead man's hand.

The suns went down. The aliens took Rose Tyler-Smith back to their village. Rose Tyler-Smith screamed. She didn't want to leave her husband.

****^**** *linebreak*

The murderer was put to death. The only death in the now peace-driven society.

Rose Tyler-Smith stayed on their planet for a long time. She didn't speak any more, nor did she communicate with the aliens in any way.

After five years, Rose Tyler-Smith left their world. She ran away from the fear, the pain, the anger, the hurt, and the sadness. Rose Tyler-Smith ran away in her TARDIS.

_Rose Tyler-Smith stopped being Rose Tyler-Smith._

****^**** *linebreak*

Rose Tyler-Smith changed her name for the first time.

She became the Peacekeeper.

She kept people safe. When asked her name, that was all she would reply.

No one in this universe knew about the strange man with a title for a name and the strange box that followed him everywhere.

The Peacekeeper's TARDIS had a working Chameleon Circuit though.

She didn't want to be reminded of any of her past lives.

****^**** *linebreak*

The Peacekeeper visited the first planet once, landing in the middle of a village.

"'Ello?" She called. No one replied. Rose walked out of her TARDIS and began searching the village.

Empty.

The Peacekeeper turned onto an old dirt road that cut through the jungle.

The road ended in a clearing that was dominated by an enormous golden statue.

Rose read the inscription thoughtfully, intrigued by its subject matter.

**The Peacebringer**

**This person brought peace to the planet. He outlawed violence and convinced us to do so as well with only his words. This man had no name. He was killed by a most vile Rallixian, by the name of T'chernig'kta Wa'hinst'lky. The Rallixian was put to death. The Peacebringer is immortalized forever in the memories of Rallaxia.**

The Peacekeeper looked into the eyes of the statue.

The statue of her long-dead husband.

The Peacekeeper closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She went back into her TARDIS and didn't look back on the abandoned village.

****^**** *linebreak*

The Peacekeeper traveled to a New Earth next.

Not her New Earth. A different one, one where the scent of applegrass didn't linger on the air and where there weren't any cat nurses.

_A New Earth that didn't make her remember him._

****^**** *linebreak*

The Peacekeeper had landed in New London. As she walked into one of the main streets, she noticed the way the people moved. Heads down, walking silently. No talking.

The Peacekeeper tapped a young boy on the shoulder as she joined the never-ending parade of gray silence.

"Why isn't anyone talking?" She asked him in a near-whisper. The boy looked up at her and glared. He put a finger to his lips and turned back around.

The Peacekeeper was pulled into an alleyway by a pair of strong hands.

"Oi!" She protested.

"Shhh!" A voice said. "D'ya wanna get dragged off to Silencin'?"

The Peacekeeper stopped struggling. The hands dragged her farther back into the alley before letting her go.

****^**** *linebreak*

Whirling around, the Peacekeeper found herself staring at a rather motley group of revolutionaries, for that was what they seemed to be. There was an enormous man with bulging muscles and meaty hands, who she assumed was the one who had grabbed her. In one of the corners was a woman with long black hair and a permanent scowl. She was tall and thin.

Then, in the far corner, was the oddest one. A boy, who couldn't be older than ten, was nearly six feet tall. He seemed to be folded in half as he sat on a garbage can. He had a brilliant frizz of red hair and cloudy gray eyes.

****^**** *linebreak*

"Right then," the Peacekeeper said. "Who're you?"

The burly man spoke up first. "I'm Martin," he said in a strong Northern accent. "That woman there's Sierra, n' that boy in the back's Paul."

"'Ello," Paul said moodily. Sierra hissed.

"We're the rejectsss," she said in a snakelike voice. "We don't fit in with the crowd, ssso we hide here."

"Whaddaya mean, rejects?" The Peacekeeper asked.

"We's all made in a factory," Paul said. "We's didn't come out rights. They's on the streets was made right. We's get pushed back here."

"That's horrible!" the Peacekeeper exclaimed. "So to be made right, you have to be boring, gray, and not talk?"

Paul, Sierra, and Martin all nodded.

"Martin's the oldest," Paul said. "He's twenty-seven. Sierra's twenty-six. I's the youngest. I's only nine."

"First order of business," the Peacekeeper declared, "Paul, when speaking about plurals, use the word 'are', not 'is'."

Sierra hissed. "Firsst order of businessss," she breathed. "What'sss your name?"

"I'm the Peacekeeper," she said confidently. "And let me tell you, this place isn't peaceful. I will help you."

Sierra glared at her. "Fine," she hissed. "Now or later?"

The Peacekeeper opted for now.

****^**** *linebreak*

It was brilliant. They stormed the Silencing, the factory where they made people. And they won.

_"Oi, Martin! I know you're glad to see Sierra alive and well, but can't you two snog later?" the Peacekeeper called as she shot a laser burst towards a row of robotic guards. Martin and Sierra pulled apart, embarrassed._

_"Took ya's long enough!" Paul yelled. Sierra's normally pale skin turned a shocking shade of red._

Paul would be lonely, she knew. People like them were always lonely.

_"Paul! Press the big red button!" the Peacekeeper yelled over a radio she'd acquired on the raid. The assembly lines ground to a halt, and Rose knew that Paul had pushed the right button._

"Unless...would you like to travel the stars with me, Paul?" the Peacekeeper grinned at Paul's dumbstruck expression.

_"You're free!" the Peacekeeper yelled. "Talk! Do whatever you want! Dance! Sing! You're free!"_

Paul hesitated. A bit like she had done all those years ago. "Is that how you gots here?"

_"How?" Someone asked. The Peacekeeper pointed to a group of children in the crowd. They were dancing in circles, running around, being children._

"Yes. Would you like to come with me this time?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Come on then!"

"I said I'd likes to, Peacekeeper. I can'ts."

The Peacekeeper's face fell. "Of course not," she said. "Right, eat your greens, have a good life, and...be an excellent leader."

Paul nodded. Her sadness bled through the delicate façade she had up.

Paul suspected that raw wounds would be rubbed if he had come with her.

****^**** *linebreak*#

The Peacekeeper sighed as she sank down on her bed. Of course he couldn't come.

She had no right to be angry, she knew. Paul had a life to live here.

On a whim, she opened the TARDIS data banks and searched keywords Paul, New London, and Silencing.

Paul did live a long and full life. He had dug this New Earth out of rubble and had rebuilt it.

He claimed his inspiration as a "madwoman with possibly one of the best attitudes he'd ever seen."

The Peacekeeper was touched.

****^**** *linebreak*

She traveled. She traveled everywhere and saved everyone.

But not one of them could travel with her.

She supposed this was why he preferred Earth to other planets.

Earthlings were much more cooperative.

****^**** *linebreak*

Until she didn't.

Until the Peacekeeper, legends of whom had spread far and wide across this universe, didn't save someone.

_A little girl had wandered off._

The Peacekeeper was just keeping them together. Being together wouldn't let the beast get them.

Then, a little girl screamed. The Peacekeeper paled and checked the number of people.

One down.

One gone.

_One little girl, just a little girl who had lost her dollie._

And now the universe was one person short. Just one little girl short.

But that was enough to kill the Peacekeeper.

****^**** *linebreak*

The looks. The horrible looks. The looks that screamed her betrayal, her failure, her murder.

The beast may have killed her, but the Peacekeeper murdered her.

She wouldn't leave the TARDIS. She couldn't risk killing someone else. She couldn't bear to see the looks people would give her. The TARDIS tried her best. But the Peacekeeper was gone.

_The Peacekeeper died._

_****^**** *linebreak*_

She became the Savior.

Because though she couldn't keep the peace, she could save people.

A new name meant a new style.

She had been going with 21st century casual for her last name.

The Savior wouldn't dress like that.

****^**** *linebreak*

The Savior wore dark clothes. She had a purple faux leather jacket. She wore black pants and had her hair in a bun.

A tiny black rose hung off her charm bracelet.

****^**** *linebreak*

The Savior was good at what she did. She did not kill anyone, nor let anyone get killed. She put criminals behind bars. She saved planets from themselves. She saved people.

The Savior had saved this universe every time she could.

The Savior was finished in this universe.

So she set the TARDIS adrift through space.

A thin crack appeared just ahead of the TARDIS.

****^**** *linebreak*

_"Are you here about the crack in my wall?"_

_****^**** *linebreak*_

The Savior's TARDIS had slipped through a crack in the universe.

Or a crack between universes?

Or maybe she was just in another universe.

****^**** *linebreak*

_"Fish fingers and custard."_

_****^**** *linebreak*_

Her TARDIS was silent as it landed. She didn't know why, but she missed the strange whooshing noise.

****^**** *linebreak*

_"Everything is going to be fine."_

_****^**** *linebreak*_

The Savior had landed in Torchwood Tower, directly in front of a man anyone would recognize.

"Rosie?"

****^**** *linebreak*

_"I'll be back in five minutes."_

_****^**** *linebreak*_

"Jack?" The Savior asked. She stepped forward so she was only five inches away from Jack.

He smiled gently. "It's me, Rosie."

"You work for Torchwood?"

"Yup."

Jack Harkness had never been punched as hard as the Savior punched him then.

****^**** *linebreak*

_"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt!"_

_****^**** *linebreak*_

"Ow! Geez, Rosie, what was that for?" John asked, rubbing his jaw.

"That was from me, to Torchwood. Tell them I'm not dead. And Jack?"

"What, Rosie?"

"That's not my name."

****^**** *linebreak*

_"Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child at heart. Always dreaming of her magical Doctor, coming away to save her. Like another little girl you once knew."_

_****^**** *linebreak*_

The Savior hadn't done it right. She hadn't saved anyone in this universe, even though there were so many planets in need at so many different points in time.

She just sat in her room on the TARDIS and sulked.

****^**** *linebreak*

_"Sssilence will fall, Doctor. The Rose will wilt and the Wolf will howl."_

_****^**** *linebreak*_

The Savior forced herself out of the TARDIS. She traveled to 29th century England.

****^**** *linebreak*

_"Doctor? What did it mean, another little girl?"_

_****^**** *linebreak*_

It was a quiet place. Quiet, but not silent.

Not silent like Paul's home.

****^**** *linebreak*

_"I have no idea."_

_****^**** *linebreak*_

She had landed in a village. It was a quiet village. Almost silent.

****^**** *linebreak*

_"Can I come with you now?"_

_****^**** *linebreak*_

"Oh, and you must be the one they call the Savior!" A portly man cried as he caught sight of the Savior.

****^**** *linebreak*

_"Of course. Just hang on a mo'."_

****^**** *linebreak*

"Yes," she said carefully. "And who are you?"

"I assume you used to know a Time Lord? Probably where you got the TARDIS from."

"Yeah. So?"

"Call me the Dream Lord, my dear. I control your dreams. I can bring your worst nightmares to life-" with a snap of his fingers, the man summoned an army of Daleks screaming exterminate. "-or I could summon your heart's desire." The man pointed to a corner of the village. The Savior turned.

****^**** *linebreak*

_"Just until I figure out what it meant."_

_****^**** *linebreak*_

A man wearing a pinstripe suit and a brown trench coat appeared out of a building. The Savior stared.

"Doctor?" She whispered. The man turned and faced her.

Then he turned and ran.

****^**** *linebreak*

_"It's been two years."_

_****^**** *linebreak*_

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear! That was one of the nightmares, wasn't it?" The man asked in an overly innocent voice.

_****^**** *linebreak*_

_"Fourteen years since fish fingers and custard?"_

___****^**** *linebreak*_

The Savior curled up and cried.

It was the second time she had cried like this.

_****^**** *linebreak*_

_"Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."_

___****^**** *linebreak*_

"Oh my dear, don't cry! We're not done yet." The man exclaimed.

_****^**** *linebreak*_

_"Back in time for 'stuff'."_

___****^**** *linebreak*_

The Savior looked at the Dream Lord.

"Why do you hate me?" She whimpered.

_****^**** *linebreak*_

_"Where to first?"_

___****^**** *linebreak*_

"Oh my dear, I don't hate you at all!"

_****^**** *linebreak*_

_"Silence will fall_

_The Rose will wilt._

_The wolf will howl._

_And the Savior will call."_

___****^**** *linebreak*_

"I just need someone to call for my prey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Regular: Doctor's POV**

_**Italics: Rose in dreamland.**_

**Underlined: Torchwood/things from outside the dream that Rose heard.**

**Also, I switched the episodes around a bit (I know, I know, blasphemy) but it makes the story go better. Basically, Night Terrors took place before Amy's Choice.**

**Just read the story and let me be a hipster.**

_****^****_D

"No," the Doctor whispered. "It can't be."

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy Pond asked.

"It's a message from someone-someone who shouldn't be existing in this universe. It's a warning sign, it's a calling card."

"Not really answering my question there."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "It's a warning from someone who shouldn't exist."

"What's so important about a little graffiti?"

"This is important, Amy. This is very, very important."

The Doctor glared at the two taunting words painted on the side of the TARDIS.

Bad Wolf.

_****^****_R

_"Useless. Couldn't even hold on to a bloody lever."_

_____****^****D_

"All kinds of things-if it scares him, it goes in the cupboard. A dollhouse, the sound of the lift, even a wolf toy we got him one Christmas. He called it 'Bad Wolf'."

___****^****D_

"Tick, tock, goes the clock, and all the years they fly," the dolls sang. "Tick tock, goes the clock, the wolf and I must die."

___****^****C_

**Plot hole cover-up to Amy's Choice!**

___****^****D_

"Oh, Amy will kill you." Rory said.

___****^****R_

_"D-D-Doc..."_

_____****^****D_

"And look at you, all...elephanty!"

"Pregnant." Amy said.

"Did you swallow a planet?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're huge! A boat!" The Doctor looked at Amy. "Are you pregnant?"

___****^****D_

"It's a nice place," Rory said as he and his wife gave the Doctor a tour of their town. "Pretty quiet."

Amy snorted. "Yeah. Quiet." Rory shot her a look. "Amy..." He warned.

"What makes it not quiet? Ooh, is it an alien? Or something that could be an alien? Or is it a thing? I love things, ask anyone."

"It's nothing," Rory said.

"Oh, just a madwoman." Amy said offhandedly.

"How mad? How do you know she's mad? And is it possible she's an alien?"

Amy sighed. "Doctor, she's not an alien. She's just mad. Talks to her walls, sometimes screams all night long."

"What kind of things does she say?" The Doctor asked.

"Ask Rory," Amy said, indicating her husband. "He sees her every other day or so to make sure she's slightly sane."

___****^****R_

_"Doctor!"_

_____****^****D_

"Doctor!" Someone shouted. The Doctor looked at Rory and Amy. Rory sighed. "And that would be her."

"Come along, Ponds!" He shouted as he ran towards the voice. Rory rolled his eyes.

___****^****D_

The Doctor banged into a tiny one-story house and was met with the sight of a young blonde girl huddled in the corner, sobbing.

"Sierra?" Rory called from behind the Doctor. "Sierra, I brought you some visitors."

The girl didn't respond to Rory other than she stopped crying.

"Right, hello, I'm the Doctor! You're not an alien, are you?"

"Doctor who?" The girl asked, turning her head slightly.

"Just the Doctor," Doctor said.

The girl scowled. "I don't like doctors."

"Yeah, but I'm not a doctor, I'm the Doctor."

The girl's face hardened. Her eyes narrowed.

"Um, Doctor, you might want to get out of here..." Rory said.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"She gets...violent...sometimes...and...well...now might be a good time to move..." Rory said, slowly backing out of the room.

The girl stood up unsteadily.

"Who?" She asked. "Doctor who?!"

"Ah, just the Doctor, but...if it'd make you more comfortable, you could call me John Smith?"

___****^****D_

"Get out!" The girl screamed. "Get out! Get out of my house! Get out right now!"

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea..." the Doctor said, ducking out of the small cottage. Rory and Amy were waiting outside.

"I warned you," Amy and Rory said at the same time.

"She's mad, a total loon. The only person she talks to is me," Rory continued. "And that's only because I didn't tell her I was a doctor. She loathes doctors, it almost makes me think she's met you before."

"Well, that's just rude." The Doctor said, frowning at Rory.

___****^****D_

The Doctor popped back into the cottage.

"I didn't catch your name, by the way. Who are you?"

A vase shattered a few centimeters to the right of his head.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving!"

___****^****D_

The Doctor rubbed his head and turned back to Amy and Rory. "What's her name again?" He asked Rory.

"Sierra," Rory paused. "At least, we think it's Sierra."

"What do you mean, you think?"

"Well, she wouldn't actually tell anyone her name. We just took some of the words she says and got a name."

"So what kind of things would she say?"

"Just words and names, mostly. This is the most coherent I've ever seen her."

"Answer the question, Rory. What did she say?"

"Ah, just a few things. Sierra, which we figured was her name, and then...Paul and Martin, I think. We're pretty sure they were her sons. Oh, and then there was just one other thing she kept saying, which gave us her last name."

The Doctor grabbed Rory by the shoulders and shook him.

"And her surname is...?"

"Ah, Wolfe. Her name's Sierra Wolfe."

"And what was she saying? Tell me, now."

"'Bad Wolf', over and over again."

___****^****D_

The Doctor reeled back. No, no, no, no, no.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Amy asked, alarmed.

The Doctor ignored her and walked back into the cottage.

"Rose," he whispered, "do you remember me?"

The girl-Sierra, or maybe it was Rose-turned to face the Doctor. The Doctor flinched to see her tear-streaked face.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

Sierra's-Rose's-face paled.

"No," she whispered. "No, no, no, no, no. You're not the Doctor. The Doctor is different. You can't be the Doctor."

The Doctor walked closer to her. "I am the Doctor," he whispered, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You're not the Doctor!"

___****^****D_

Ow.

He had forgotten how much it hurt when a Tyler would slap him.

___****^****D_

Birdsong filled the air as the Doctor stumbled out of the cottage.

___****^****D_

He sat up in the TARDIS control room.

"I just had the weirdest dream," Amy commented idly as he's came around to the Doctor's side of the console.

"Yeah, me too." Rory agreed.

"I just had the strangest nightmare about you two. Thank god you're alright." The Doctor said, standing up and flicking a switch on the control panel.

___****^****R_

_Sierra Wolfe sat up in a strange room which she half recognized. The walls were painted pink, and she was on a bed with a pink bedspread._

_____****^****D_

"Some aspects were the same," the Doctor said.

"Which aspects?"

"Well, all of them."

"So we all had the same dream then!"

"Hang on, what made it a nightmare?"

___****^****R_

_Her bedroom. She was in her bedroom on the Powell Estate._

_____****^****D_

"Doctor, if we're back to reality, how come I can still hear the birds?"

___****^****R_

_"Rose! Come on sweetie, time to wake up!"_

_____****^****D_

"Listen, from now on trust nothing you see, hear, or feel." the Doctor said.

"But this is real, it's definitely real." Rory said.

"You thought it was real on the TARDIS, too."

___****^****R_

_"Oh! Good, you're already up. Hurry up then, you've got work today."_

_"You're my mum."_

_____****^****D_

"Shall I run and get the manual?" Amy offered

"I threw it in a supernova." The Doctor replied.

"You threw the manual in a supernova? Why?"

"Because I disagreed with it. Stop talking to me when I'm cross!"

___****^****R_

_"Well a' course I'm your mum! Right then, off you get, Mickey'll probably be wanting to talk to you when you get to Henrik's."_

_____****^****D_

"You're a doctor."

"Yeah, and unlike you, I've actually passed some exams."

"A doctor, not a nurse. How interesting."

___****^****D_

"There's something here that doesn't make sense...let's poke it with a stick."

___****^****R_

_"Right, yeah. Course. Hey, what's the date?"_

_____****^****D_

"Everything's off, sensors, core power. We're drifting. The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere. Something, someone, is overriding my controls." the Doctor said.

"Well, that took a while. Honestly, I've heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords, and all." a strange man commented.

"How did you get on my TARDIS? Who are you?"

The man pouts. "What, didn't your old friend mention me? I'm the Dream Lord, silly."

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Don't you remember her? Well, I don't suppose she gave you her real name. I believe you called her Sierra Wolfe? 'Course, I knew her as a different name."

"And that name would be?"

"Oh, Doctor, don't you remember her? She was so looking forward to meeting you. Or meeting you again, I should say. You two were quite cozy, once. Seems like yesterday, doesn't it?"

_"And that name would be?"_

"Why does it matter? It could all just be a dream. Unless this is a dream and she needs your help."

"So, here's your challenge," the Dream Lord continued. "Two worlds. Here in the time machine, and there in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger. And in one world, you could see her again, Doctor. Tweet tweet. Time to sleep."

"Oh, or are you waking up?"

___****^****R_

_"March 26 of 2005, why? Honestly Rose, you've got to stop staying out at the pub so late with Mickey! I mean, I know he's a good boy, but-_

_"Thanks Mum. Gotta go, can't be late for another shift or Shareen'll have my head!"_

_____****^****D_

"I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird, kitchen wind-up device." Rory complained.

___****^****R_

_"Wilson?"_

_He's dead._

_____****^****D_

"A star. A cold star. That's why we're freezing. It's not a malfunction. We're drifting towards a cold sun. That's our danger for this version of reality." the Doctor said._  
_

"This must be the dream. There's no such thing as cold stars. Stars burn!"

"So does this one, it's just burning cold."

"Doctor?" Rory asked. "What'd he mean? Do you really know Sierra from somewhere?"

___****^****R_

_"Here you go, Wilson. Sorry it took me so long to get this to you."_

_"Ah, it's no trouble, Rosie. Now get back home 'afore your mum comes after me!"_

_____****^****D_

"Hello, peasants. What's this, attack of the old people? Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Amy? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS. You first!" the Dream Lord said, taunting the Doctor.

___****^****R_

_"Rose, you can't go out there! All the dummies are up and walking around! Why would you want to go, anyway? Not as though you'll meet the love of your life!"_

_____****^****D_

"But listen, you're in there. Loves a redhead, the Doctor! Has he told you about Elizabeth the First? Well, she thought she was the first..." the Dream Lord continued.

___****^****R_

_"Oh, look! Mickey the Idiot and his stupid girlfriend, probably going to hide in the pub!"_

_Just ignore them, Rose._

_____****^****D_

"Drop it. Drop all of it. I know who you are." the Doctor said.

"Course you don't." the Dream Lord argued

"Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do."

___****^****R_

___"Rose, you have to come over to my house right bloody now. Tell your mum whatever you have to, but get over here now."_

___****^****R_

_"I'll be fine, Mum!" Rose called over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs. "I just want to go check on Shareen and see if she's all right!"_

_Funny how birds fly by when you least expect it._

_____****^****D_

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled as the raggedy girl ran from Mrs. Hammill.

"I can't hit her!" Rory said.

"Whack her!"

_____****^****R_

_____She was back in that funny little village. With that funny man...he was just like her imaginary friend when she was a girl. "The Mad Alien". She had the most vivid dreams when she was a little girl. Maybe this was one of them, with the old people shooting gas out of their mouths._

_____Weird how you can dream about the same birds you just heard._

___________****^****D_

"The three of us have to agree, now, which is the dream."

"It's this, here."

___________****^****R_

___________Ah. Her head was killing her. She should've gone and seen the doctor last week._

_______________________****^****D_  


"Good idea, veggie, let's divide you three up, so I can have a little chat with our lovely companion. Maybe I'll keep her, and you can have Pointy Nose to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber aboard some sort of reality." The Dream Lord snickered.

"What'd you do to her?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Can you hear that?" Rory asked.

"What? No." Amy said.

"Amy, don't be scared. We'll be back. Ask about...ask about Rose..."

****^****_R_

_What were all these birds doing on the estate? Her head hurt so much...who was that strange person watching her? Rose's vision blurred. The world tilted to an alarming angle._

_Who was yelling?_

_****^****D_

"Who are you and what do you want? The Doctor knows you, but he's not telling me who you are. And he always does. Takes him awhile sometimes, but he tells me. So you're something different."

"Oh, is that who you think you are? The one he trusts? The only one in the universe he trusts?"

"Actually, yes."

"Oh, silly Amy. Yet another illusion I'm not responsible for."

****^****_R_

_Back on the estates...Rose was never going to a pub again. Who was that screaming? Was that her?_

_****^****Torchwood_

"Jack! I found the source of the signal!" Owen yelled from down the hall. "Jack, you're not going to believe this."

"Just grab the source and get out, Owen! The nurses are coming towards you. Either grab the source and run or just run!"

"I won't be able to grab the source, Jack."

"Why not?"

"Er-it's-well, she-I mean-"

"No time, Owen. Just run and tell us on the way back to the hub."

Owen glanced down at the girl's form one last time before turning and running out the back door of the lab.

_****^****R_

The prisoner is waking. Inject her now.

_Bloody 'ell? What kind of drink did that Jack man give her? It felt like she had been out for days...no doubt dreaming about that weird little village and the Mad Alien._

_****^****D_

"It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell."

_****^****D_

"He was offering us a choice between two dreams."

"How do you know?"

"Because that madwoman in the dream? She's trapped in a parallel dimension."

_****^****R_

We must transport her. Torchwood will attempt another breach soon. How did they determine her position?

She is constantly sending out a stream of Time Vortex energy. It will attract any child of time.

One of his companions could come and try to revive her?

Only a few. Jack Harkness, Donna Noble, Sarah Jane Smith, Amelia Pond. Touched by time. It is even possible UNIT and Jo Jones could sense her.

Where could we move her?

No signal at all can come out of a time lock. I propose we move her and place her in a time lock to prevent that from happening.

Very well. Inform the Lord President of our plan. Make sure he understands the urgency.

Yes, Lord General.


	3. Chapter 3

**Regular: Doctor POV**

**_Italics: Rose POV_**

**Underlined: Other**

"Approaching stage four, target drilling depth. Stage four target drill depth scheduled in five, four, three, two, one. Stage four target drill depth achieved. Drill depth now 21 kilometres."

****^****R

_She'd just have to call Shareen back, then. Her head hurt too much to move farther than up against the wall._

_The only time she ever accepted a drink from a man at the bar..._

****^****D

"Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe."

"No. Ooh, feel that, though, what's that? Ground feels strange..." the Doctor turned to look at Amy and Rory. "Just me. Wait... That's weird."

"What's weird?"

****^****O

The Lord Guard wishes to awake the Wolf.

It cannot be allowed!

The Lord Guard is the only one who may allow the Wolf into the Citadel. We must cooperate.

But when the Wolf awakes-

I fully understand what may occur. However, it is our only choice.

Is the Lord Guard aware of the danger?

No, and he must remain unaware. Only we, the Lord Scientist, Lord President, and Lord Warmaster are aware.

What does the Lord Guard believe?

He believes we have found a surviving Time Lady.

Is this the public story?

Yes.

Very well.

****^****R

_What was happening? The estate was going all fuzzy. It was sort of fading away..._

****^****O

Lord General, Lord Sergeant.

Lord Guard.

This is the Time Lady, correct?

Correct.

What is her title?

Lady Wolf.

She is unregistered.

She was found in the prison Stormcage in the fifty-first century. She was born there.

Ah. Which incarnation is this?

This is her third.

Very well. Awaken her.

****^****R

_Where was she? She was surrounded by three men, all at least ten centimeters taller than her._

_"Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I? What'd you do to me?"_

****^****O

She is confused, Lord Guard.

I see, Lord General. Sedate her and bring her to her rooms.

Thank you, Lord Guard.

Oi, keep your hands offa me! Lemme go, you brutes! Oi! Help!

This one will certainly be a handful for our Lord President.

As well as whichever Lady Maid is assigned to the Lady Wolf.

Hold. What is the Lady's true name?

****^****R

_And now she was back at the Estates. Her mum was leaning over her, taking her temperature and putting cool rags on her forehead._

_"Mum, geroff!" Rose complained, shoving her mum back._

_"Oh Rose, thank goodness! I was right terrified! You gave me a good turn, fallin' asleep outside with the weather bein' so crazy! I almost had a heart attack, I did!"_

_"'M sorry, mum. My head just hurt so much-it was hard to move."_

_"Oh, sweetheart, let me make you some soup. You'll feel loads better after you get something hot in you."_

****^****O

Ro-

Roshijtvowxhesharadanokaffulis

****^****Torchwood

"Owen. What happened back there? You were all set to grab it, and then-wipeout!"

"That's the trouble, Captain. It wasn't an it."

"Of course it was. What else could it have been?"

"It was a girl. She barely looked like she'd graduated, honestly. Twenty, at the most. It looked like she'd been dyeing her hair, but most of it had grown out. She was wearing a white hospital gown."

Jack stood up so fast his chair flipped over.

"Owen, you have just single-handedly possibly saved the universe."

"Um, thanks. Doing what?"

"Discovering the Bad Wolf."

****^****O

Hello?

Who are you?

Can you wake up?

What are you doing here?

Lord General!

Lady Romana, how do you do.

I'm fine Lord General, but there is a strange woman in my chambers.

Ah, yes. Lady Romana, would it be too much to ask if you could care for her?

Whatever for?

She was raised outside of Gallifrey. She may find the customs confusing.

Ah. It would be no trouble at all, Lord General.

Excellent. You may wish to return to your chambers, she may be waking soon.

Yes, Lord General.

****^****D

"Rory!"

"It's too late, Amy. Just don't let the light hit you."

"But Rory-"

"Just keep remembering him. If you don't, there's nothing left to remember. He'll never have existed."

"Okay. Okay."

****^****O

Ah, Lady Wolf. I see you have awakened.

"What...whaddaya mean? Who's Lady Wolf?

I see the sedative they gave you has affected your mind. Just stay calm.

Where am I?

You're on Gallifrey. These will be your chambers until you are trained.

Trained? What for? What's going on?

No one informed you? There is a war going on, Lady Wolf, and all Gallifreyans are fighting in it.

You're not.

I am needed in the Citadel.

What's the-

****^****D

"Doctor! What's happening?" Amy screamed as the TARDIS started quaking.

"I don't know, Amy! Just stay calm, don't fall over!"

"What fantastic advice!"

"Amy, I don't know what to tell you! I don't know what's wrong with her!"

"It's your ship!"

"I'd know what to do if I had the manual!"

"Where's the manual?"

"In a supernova!"

The quaking ended as abruptly as it began.

"See? I told you I'd fix it." The Doctor said as he began tinkering with the console.

"Doctor..." Amy said, staring at the psychic paper the Doctor's left open on the console. "Doctor, there's a message..."

"Don't be silly Amy, there can't be a-" the Doctor looked at Amy. "Amy, there's a message on the psychic paper."

"I noticed. What's it say?"

"It's hard to read-it's all tchty."

"Tchty? What's that mean tchty?"

"It means, that the message has been distorted."

"How can psychic paper be distorted?"

"If the person sending the message is weak, if they don't know they're sending a message, if-"

"If what? Doctor, if what?"

"If they're trapped somewhere that doesn't have the same time."

"What's that mean?"

"If someone is stuck somewhere like The Medusa Cascade, or-"

"Or what?"

"Neither of the options is a good option."

"And what are the options?"

"A Time Lock, or-or an alternate universe."

"What's so bad about a Time Lock?"

"There is only one Time Lock in existence, and it holds the worst evil imaginable."

"What?"

"The Time Lords."

****^****Torchwood

"Jack! The rift energy-it's off the scale!"

"Not right now, Ianto!"

"Jack! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing! Figure out what's happening and stabilize it!"

****^****O

Lady Wolf! Are you all right?

My head...

Here, let's get you a bandage-

****^****D

The Doctor doubled over in pain.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, alarmed. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"My head-" the Doctor's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh, no."

"What? What's wrong?"

"They're back."


End file.
